guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Feardrake
Hello! Im new here. Kthnxbye Feardrake 18:52, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Ohaider --- -- (s)talkpage 19:56, 23 November 2007 (UTC) OMG tyvm kthnxbye Feardrake 21:29, 23 November 2007 (UTC) The "official" Guild wiki=phail. I srsly think that the official wiki is crap. (No offense to people or admins who like it) at least people can have their own opinion without getting frenzysmited, or ignored. I mean look at this http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Ryudo Then they made some silly policy, because he was saracastic on one of his comments, and then a war broke out. basically thats ghey. just for being sarcastic, a user gets ignored and shit, and admins dont care! I mean, WTF is that? he told people to not put automatic welcomes on his userpages, they did, he got mad and people said he was phail. WTF, again. Now look on some of the pages on the official wiki. Now look at our guild wiki we love and know. Some similarities? YES! cpoy-paste from ours to theirs. I dunno of we let them do this, but who cares? they should do their own stuff, not just take it off another page. EDIT: I forgot to sign. Feardrake 22:46, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :No offense to that wiki at all, but I totally agree with you.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::FUCKIN YEA!!! Feardrake 22:50, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::yea, here's my old talk page::. Some of the reason that I prefer this one. That, and someone posted a picture of their asshole on my talk page, so yeah.-- (Talk) ( ) i22:51, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::: That raptors user would put a link that if clicked would show you goatse.cx (the guy stretching his asshole)and all they did was take it off and ban him for a while. I say again, WTF? Feardrake 22:56, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::He tried coming here, too, and annoying Ryudo. I immediately banned him for a month.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:57, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: Raptors needs to be fucking perma-banned. Once on one place is bad, but again? Fuck you raptors.Feardrake 23:09, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::As much as I hate what he's doing, sorry to say that you're kinda breakin' GW:NPA. Not gonna ban you or anything, just giving you a warning ;). And you can trust that if he ever trolls here again, I'll perma-ban him faster than you can IDS farm.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:12, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Eh sorry. BTW: IDS farm=very slow (for me at least) :Np. How about, umm... faster than you can go through prophecies 10x. JUST playin'.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ---- sig help? Hey can anyone help me get a cool signature, like many people here? i want one with a pic of obsidian flesh and my name,if someone nice could do that and give me the code, i would be happies. Feardrake 23:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) : Feardrake. Put that code into your preferences and turn raw signatures on. -- (Talk) ( ) 23:49, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ooh ty!you rock man Feardrake. 23:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Np, and, I know.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) wow, first person ever to know hes awesome. thats pretty 1337. -- Feardrake. 00:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :More like egocentric ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 08:43, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Saying MP is egocentric is like saying the earth orbits the sun.-- igathrashTalk^ 04:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::the earth orbits me. lulz. -- Feardrake. 13:49, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Rong. 42 I am the answer to life, the universe, and everything.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:49, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::NO WAI! HAXX! -- Feardrake. 16:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I am haxx -- (Talk) ( ) 16:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC) i liekz ping pong and wrestling lolz, they are fun sports. -- Feardrake. 15:46, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Pong > Pingpong --- -- (s)talkpage 16:21, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :: /disagree, pingpong > pong -- (Talk) ( ) 17:11, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::! HOW? -- Feardrake. 17:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::How what?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:15, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I mean what viper said. But mp, i totally agrees with you. -- Feardrake. 17:19, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok, goodz-- (Talk) ( ) 17:20, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::It is because Pong is a no-livized version of Pingpong. And Nolivation is gud. :D (Nolivation=making a game of a sport ;) ) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:37, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: O.o weirdo -- Feardrake. 18:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::You kinda like totally asked for an explanation in a weird manner. So I HAD to answer in a weird manner. Off to do anoth (long, I fucked up all weapons) round of Worms 2, later --- -- (s)talkpage 18:42, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Big wurds hurt my head. -- Feardrake. 18:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Don't worry... My userpage is only temporary. I was acting immaturely to others, and I felt the need to apologize.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:39, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Ok, Its just that its you and Warwicks pages that make me laugh alot.. but when I saw that yours was gone, I freaked out. -- Feardrake. 19:44, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, Warwick's is basically just a compilation of every user page on the wiki.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:46, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::^^True dat -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:47, 8 December 2007 (UTC)^^ :::Oh warw, I support your request for adminship. -- Feardrake. 19:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Just so you're aware of it There's a policy on this wiki called GW:NPA that says you can't insult someone personally. Please try to refrain yourself from insulting in the future. Thank you! gl&hf -- (Talk) ( ) 20:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I know about GW:NPA . Its just that Mr Ex Vandal was being retarded and acting like i was kidding, But i was serious about my comments. Sorry for breaking that policy. -- Feardrake. 20:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG No one prolly saw it on my userpage, So click! -- Feardrake. 11:34, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Hai2u2v2! How do you like my work over at PvX? --- -- (s)talkpage 11:52, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Never am see you there! I do have a account there, FerDarke! -- Feardrake. 12:04, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I meant: How do you like what I made of your char page there... lulz :P --- -- (s)talkpage 12:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wait, I phail... It was fire Tock... :P Nvm --- -- (s)talkpage 12:07, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::What char page? -- Feardrake. 12:11, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Nothing, just ignore. I was screwing up. Fire Tock asked me to fix his char page (he really screwed it), but I mixed him up with you. So, yeah, just ignore. You may delete this :D --- -- (s)talkpage 12:13, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: I might need help too. -- Feardrake. 02:26, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::How do you mix anyone up with fire tock? He's so 1337. :D Lord Belar 02:33, 12 December 2007 (UTC) You+warwick Do you want the first, cropped image? Or can that one be deleted? --Shadowcrest 20:23, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I WANTS BOTH! -- Feardrake. 20:24, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Your sig Please take a look at http://gw.gamewikis.org/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixindex&from=Fear&namespace=2&=Go. This doesn't factor in usernames that might not begin with "Fear", but still has that word as a prominent part of their nick. I would advise, at the minimum, to reupload your sig image to , while still keeping the original wording "Fear". That way a simple mousehover would show the filename, where your full nick is contained. Alternately, keep your full nick in textual form next to the nick image (I'm seeing just the image and no text on your posts on Gem's talk page). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:22, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : Can I just put my Img (Fear) and put drake in all caps?-- DRAKE 21:44, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::I re-uploaded to that.(Except the jpg part is in caps) 21:51, 12 December 2007 (UTC)